csofandomcom-20200223-history
Last Ride
Last Ride (zs_lastride) or Last Flight is the final chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 5 in Counter-Strike Online. Overview While finding the truth, Jennifer's team encounter a new enemy, another Cronobotic. Map info Story of Jennifer encountering a new enemy while listening the truth from Soy. Goal *Soy reveals the truth, now players must protect each other in order to come back safely from the pursuers. Tips *Trace the mission area by following the clues hinted on the map. *Press key where E is displayed, it will be activated. *Destroy the glowing walls to continue the game. Background Jennifer encounters a new cronobotic enemy when she's about to know the truth from Soy. The crisis comes and she risks her life to protect her team from the tentacious pursuers. Release date *South Korea: 28 January 2016. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 2 February 2016. *China: 3 February 2016. *Japan: 17 February 2016. *Indonesia: 22 June 2016. *CSN:Z: 13 July 2016. Rare drop ; Crono Wing's wings Costume A costume that was remade by the highly machined wings of Crono Wing. Jump height will increase by 20% and damage from falling will decrease by 20% when equipped in Zombie Scenario. Achievement Honor mission Transcripts Map 1A= ; Jennifer's monologue #''Jennifer: I escaped from the Institute...'' #''Jennifer: And it was soon before encountering numerous events...'' #''Jennifer: Laser Wing.. Researcher Soy.. Super Soldier project.. And Jack...'' #''Jennifer: It's hard to deal with a lot of things approached...'' #''Jennifer: But now, I hear the truth from Researcher Soy...'' ; Game starts #''Jennifer: Researcher Soy. Now, tell me the whole truth.'' #''Soy: Jennifer, I'm sorry for what happened to you and Jack.'' #''Soy: But now we're facing a bigger crisis than that.'' #''Jennifer: You mean the monster?!'' #''Jennifer: Do you know what the hell is going on?'' #''Soy: I don't really know. But I'm not your enemy.'' #''Soy: Now believe and follow me. Returning to headquarters, we will understand everything.'' ; Drones appeared #''Pilot: A lot of enemies emerges behind!'' #''Soy: It is too dangerous! Let's open the door!'' #''Soy: Kronos company's reconnaissance drones! Attack them!'' ; Boss appeared after the cutscene #''Crono Wing: I found you! Those grasshoppers... my little reward was released!!'' #''Jennifer: Researcher Soy, what is that monster again?'' #''Soy: It's true that we must join together to against the enemy, Jennifer!'' ; Boss's 6-missile Skills #''Crono Wing: Grasshoppers... watch this! Try to stop my attack!'' ; Boss's 18-missile Skills #''Crono Wing: This is the end! Let surrender in front of the Douglas's power!!'' ; Boss 30% HP (30 seconds remains) #''Crono Wing: Grasshoppers... See you soon...'' #''Jennifer: She is defeated!'' #''Soy: Whew... Good. Let get out of here.'' ; Shake gases #''Pilot: Oh! The fuel tank just has been suspended due to the attack!'' #''Pilot: We must have a crash landing! Everyone, let prepare for a shock!'' #''Jennifer: Ahahahah!!'' ; Round clear after the blackout!! |-| Map 1B= ; Round 2 starts #''Soy: Jennifer! Are you safe?'' #''Jennifer: Well... um... Where is this?'' #''Soy: We've been distress. The helicopter is no longer able to work, but our life is more important.'' #''Soy: I'm requesting for your fellows near here.'' #''Forces Leader: (crackle) Here is the Forces Leader, we are in front of an abandoned military facility. Over!'' #''Soy: We found the signal! Great. Gonna be able to contact with the headquarters!'' ; After a container, zombies spawn #''Soy: Zombies appeared! Come to refuge inside the building across the street!'' ; Near a door with padlock #''Soy: It has been locked! Look around to find the key!'' ; Safe Zone - Start #''Forces Leader: This facility was abandoned.'' #''Forces Leader: Let's go out of here after rearranging!'' ; Door opens ; Before installing C4 #''Forces Leader: Another dead end street. It seems to be thick enough to use the C4.'' ; After installing C4 #''Forces Leader: I installed the C4!'' ; Before C4 explodes #''Forces Leader: C4 will explode soon! Everyone back!'' ; After gathering at XT-300 space #''Soy: Oh my God.. This facility was associated with the XT-300.'' #''Jennifer: Look at this! Its status is not bad. Wouldn't it be safe to use?'' #''Soy: Jennifer... We've never been training to handle them, could we suddenly deal with this?'' #''Soy: They are functioned properly.. I don't know if we can afford to do that...'' #''Forces Leader: It seems that the training facilities for the XT-300 operating at the front...'' #''Soy: here is a control tower and communication facilities. I don't know if it is able to send an emergency signal.'' #''Soy: Jennifer, I'll see you at the communication facilities to ensure that there are enough space for the rescue team.'' |-| Map 2= ; Starting at a vacant lot #''Soy: (crackle) Jennifer, this is incendiary. I get a little problem to send an emergency signal.'' #''Jennifer: (crackle) What's the problem?'' #''Soy: (crackle) The transmitting sensitivity will take a long time.'' #''Soy: (crackle) I need to operate the transmitting equipment, watch me from the zombies.'' #''Forces Leader: Looking around this place to confirm that the rockets are ready to use everywhere.'' #''Soy: (crackle) I operate the equipment. Hang in there until the headquarters answer me!'' ; Juggernaut appeared #''Forces Leader: The Juggernaut! Concentrate your firepower!'' ; Juggernaut died ; Kill all the zombies, stop spawning ridiculously, specified multi-manager calling (doors open) #''Soy: Headquarters has received the emergency signal.'' #''Jennifer: It's been cleaned up here, too.'' #''Soy: We'll wait for a rescue helicopter.'' #''Forces Leader: Everybody get in the elevator.'' |-| Map 3= ; Boss appeared with the beginning cutscene #''Crono Wing: Grasshopper..! I've been waited for a long time. Are you kidding me..?'' ; Boss 80% HP (guided missile attack) #''Crono Wing: Fail to stop me.. Are you sick..?'' ; Boss died #''Crono Wing: Ahhhh... Douglas... Today.. is my last flight...'' #''Soy: Jennifer, this is the enemy we are looking for.'' #''Soy: Douglas Jacob is the character who stands behind Dr. Rex's research and his death.'' #''Soy: I'm joining the forces to fight him. I need your strength, Jennifer.'' ; Adding strings of boss battles #''Crono Wing: Ah.. My elegant wings.. Let speed up?'' #''Crono Wing: Um.. yeah.. more.. faster and stronger.'' #''Crono Wing: I'll have maximum speed from my partner!'' #''Crono wing: Be burned into ashes with the power he gives to me!'' #''Crono Wing: Let see if you can avoid my attack!'' #''Crono Wing: Kneel in front of Douglas's power!'' Gallery Posters= File:Loadingbg_zs_lastride1.png|Loading background File:Loadingbg_zs_lastride2.png|Ditto File:Loadingbg_zs_lastride3.png|Ditto File:Lastridepromo.jpg|Promotion art Zs5c4.jpg|South Korea teaser poster File:Lastflight_korea_event_poster.jpg|Ditto, event poster File:Lastridechinapos.jpg|China poster File:Top_bnr_160217.png|Japan poster File:1466498921_incso_20160621_20160622_bannercsoportal.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Lastflight_poster_csnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Lastflight4.jpg|Crono Wing |-| Official screenshots= File:Lastflight.jpg File:Lastride1.jpg File:Lastride2.jpg File:Lastride3.jpg File:Lastride4.jpg File:Lastflight1.jpg|Defending the Osprey from Drone attack File:Lastflight2.jpg|Protecting the equipment File:Lastflight3.jpg|Usable Bazooka File:Last Ride Trailer File:Zombie Scenario Season 5 - Last Ride (FINALE) File:CSO Zombie Scenario 5 - Chapter 4 (Final) Last Ride File:CSO Korean Zombie Scenario SS5 CH4 Last Ride Trivia *Following the strings, the name for this map is "Last Flight", which tells about the last flight of Crono Wing. *Some parts of this chapter resemble Surface Tension from Half-Life, The Package and Conclusion from Half-Life: Opposing Force. While other parts resemble Blaze, Shoreline and Bunny Yard. *There are many usable Bazookas that can be picked up and 2 non-working XT-300 Goliaths in map 1. *This is the third chapter in Zombie Scenario that features three different map icons and three loading backgrounds for each. *This is the fourth chapter in Zombie Scenario to feature multiple maps after Omen, Memories and Another Truth. *Players will be crushed if standing within the area where Crono Wing will land after her defeat. *Even though the players combat with Chrono Wing in an Osprey in Part 1A, it is shown as a crushed Black Hawk in Part 1B. *In boss arena, if you slash the ground at the center of the map with certain melee weapons, a strange blood will come out. This easter egg also can be performed in Trap, Culvert and Another Truth (boss arena only). *There is unusable armor and ammo boxes beside the generator in the map 2. Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Defense type maps Category:Simple maps